Fear and Hope
by AtlantaPeach
Summary: Peyton and her sister are trying to live in a world were the dead walk they soon run into Rick's group but will they be accepted and will Rick learn about the girls secret. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**_**: this is collaboration between me and Deanandjo4ever1. It is an AU starting early season three and will contain two of my own OC'S. A pair of African American sisters. WARNING Heavy themes containing child abuse and teen drug use will be explored within. Beta and written with Deanandjo4ever1 so any mistakes in this chapter belong to her. Please read and review.**_

Chapter 1 Fear and Hope

Peyton clutched her twelve year old sister to her side, praying that they would make it away from the small herd that had encircled their small camp in the middle of the night. Tamera cried as silently as she could, while burying her face in her sister's side, as she was being drug by her older sister. Peyton thought to herself as soon as they found somewhere safe she was going to have to teach her little sister how to defend herself better, Tamera had killed her fair share of walkers with the Taurus PT92. She was a damn good shot, but they only had the one gun and Peyton was the oldest and strongest of the two and forget about Tamera using the bat she was not strong enough to crush the skulls of the dead yet. It was time for her to get a little tougher and quick, before she wound up a walker's chew toy. Peyton had carried them through the year and she was tired. Peyton spotted a car about five yards from where she was defending her sister, she knew the clip was almost empty and she couldn't pull her bat out with her sister clinging to her side.

"Tamera see that red car, baby when I tell you to I want you to run as fast as you fucking can and get in it. Can you do that for me?" Peyton asked as she raised her gun and fired hitting a walker that was a few feet in front of her square between the eyes.

She felt Tamera nod her head into her side. Peyton spun around and fired six of the eleven shots into the walkers that would pose the biggest problem for her little sister.

"Now!" She screamed at her sister, as soon as Tamera detached from her sister's side she ran as fast as she could to the red car parked on the side of the road and jerked the door open and dove in, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

As soon as Tamera was running Peyton pulled her bat out and started running after her sister, swinging her bat connecting with a skull of a walker that was just a few feet in front of her, she heard the sound of the skull cracking and a sick squashing sound, alerting her that it had been put down effectively. Peyton cursed herself she wished she had a fix it had been days since she had touched what cocaine she had left. Peyton was at the car she turned around quickly firing on more bullet into a walker coming at her, if her count was accurate she had about five bullets left. She reached behind her to pull the door open and get in, and it was locked.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly, firing at another walker approaching with snarling gnashing teeth, and rotted arms reaching madly for its next meal.

"Open the damned door Tamera." Peyton yelled slapping the window. She heard the sweet sound of the door being unlocked and she whispered a small thank you to whatever God was listening.

She fired another round at one last walker; once she was in she shut and locked the door. The car looked as if it would run, the keys were missing but Peyton hadn't spent the last two years being a juvenile delinquent for nothing, she immediately went digging for a screw driver and black electrical tape in her backpack.

"Are we safe now?" Tamera asked timidly.

"I don't know Tam, I don't fucking know. Now please be quite. Why don't you get your notebook and draw for baby, while I start this car." Tamera nodded her head and got her sketch pad and began to draw.

Peyton ran her hands through her mid back length black hair and felt chunks and goop in it. They needed to find a creek she was sure she looked like hell.

"Shit!" She hissed

Her pony tail holder and just broken and Peyton was un-sure of whether he had another or not. All that she cared about in that moment was starting the car and fast. Peyton used the screw driver to break the ignition panel. She saw the two red wires she quickly pulled out her pocket knife and stripped the cord on each, then she touched the bare wires together and to her amazement the car roared to life. She couldn't control herself a squealed with delight, not only had the car started but it had a little over a half a tank of gas. They drove for about forty five minutes when she saw a dirty word with a sign for a daycare. Peyton couldn't help her excitement, maybe just maybe; it was a house, a place they could call home. She could see the house and a playground. She woke Tamera and pointed out the playground; her sister smiled and hurriedly started putting things back in the bag. Peyton drove around the house. and hid the car, she didn't want to make her claim, sometimes humans were worse than the monsters trying to eat you for lunch, and the saddest part was that had been true before the dead had started walking . Peyton made Tamera sit in the car while she checked the place out. It was clear, to Peyton's amazement; she didn't know how she had managed to find a safe place without corpses living in it.

"It's safe. Grab the backpack and hand me the bedding. Come on sister I think we may have found home." Peyton said, sounding like the sixteen year old she was, not the strong woman she had started blossoming into.

"I like it sis thank you. I love you. Your better than mama and daddy ever was." Tamera said as she hugged her sister and hero tightly, if she would have looked up she would have seen tears of pride in her sister's eye.

They slept soundly on the second floor on a real bed. It was the first good night sleep that either of them had in what felt like years. And if they were completely honest it probably was. Peyton and Tamera had woke about noon and went walking, the night before Peyton had heard a creek nearby. Peyton grabbed her backpack

"Come on. Time to go wash this shit off." Peyton said ruffling her sister's short brown curly hair. Tamera grinned up at her

"Ass." She said.

"Hey watch your fucking mouth." Peyton replied laughing.

They made it down to the creek. Peyton found the shampoo and soup. They stripped down to their underwear. They stayed in the creek for hours, waiting on their clothes to dry. After getting out of the creek and redressing they headed back toward the house. They hadn't noticed how close to dark it had gotten. They decided that they were going to go through the kitchen, what little food and water they had was all but gone. They had found a lot of baby formula that milk could be made from, it wouldn't be as good the real deal but it would be something. They heard a window break in the front of the house and voices, one was male and the other female. Tamera froze while looking in a cabinet.

"Get in that cabinet and stay put." Peyton said forcibly. Tamera did as she was told and watched as Peyton climbed into a pantry and shut the door

Daryl and Maggie rummaged through the front and grabbed all the clothes, diapers, blankets, and bottles that they could find. Daryl noticed a yellow and white doll and picked it up. They heard sounds coming from the kitchen so that's where they headed next. Daryl opened the door slowly, crossbow at the ready. Maggie followed. Daryl moved the crossbow where it was pointing at the pantry. Maggie slowly opened it. All the muscles tensed as he readied to fire, and it took all he had not to send a bolt through Peyton's head.


	2. Chapter 2 Haven

**A/N Deanandjo4ever1 beta this so any mistakes belong to her.**

Chapter 2 Haven

Peyton looked at the man with the crossbow pointed at her,

"Don't shoot." She finally got her mouth to work, while silently praying that they didn't find Tamera.

"Put it down Daryl." Maggie said feeling sorry for the girl.

Daryl lowered the crossbow as Peyton slowly stepped out from the safety of the pantry, hoping they wouldn't change his mind and shoot anyway.

"Peyton!" Tamera cried as she clamored out of the cabinet she was hiding in.

As the young girl cried out for her sister Daryl turned and pointed his crossbow at her.

"Hey! Watch where you pointing that shit." Peyton growled.

"Daryl, just put it down, we don't have time for this." Maggie said aggravated, as she looked around the kitchen for food and formula.

"Hey, you can't just take our shit." Peyton yelled.

"Listen we have a new born baby back at our camp and without it she will die." Maggie pleaded.

"We need it too." Peyton argued back.

The two groups were at a standoff,

"How about we make a deal?" Maggie asked, finally ended the standoff.

"Don't need no deal. Why don't we just take it?" Daryl said in a harsh tone, while giving Peyton a death stare.

"You're not taking it. Now what's the deal?" Peyton said turning back to Maggie. Maggie turned and looked at Tamera, and saw her shirt was covered in dirt spots. It looked as if she had tried to wash it and failed, but her young eyes held hope. Maggie couldn't help but smile.

"The deal?" Peyton said impatiently.

"You guys come back with us and we share what we have."

"What! Are you crazy?" Daryl said thinking that Rick was going to flip about this.

"Please let us come with you?" Tamera begged with tears forming in her big brown eyes. Daryl turned and looked at the young girl, and he couldn't help but see Sophia and his heart went out to the little girl. He wasn't going to let another little one die if he could help it, isn't that what brought him on this run anyway.

"Got a safe place with food and another kid." Daryl said trying to fight the sadness from his eyes.

"We don't need your help." Peyton spat.

"Peyton please let us go." Tamera asked, hoping she would agree.

Peyton had grown tired of the constant moving and never being truly safe. "Fine. We'll go." Peyton said giving in.

"Good." Maggie stated while packing up formula.

Peyton turned to leave, but was stopped by Maggie,

"What's your name?"

"Peyton and that's my sister Tamera." she said while pointing at the little girl.

"I'm Maggie and that's Daryl." She said as she extended her hand, but it became clear quickly that Peyton was not going to give her the same courtesy.

Peyton and Tamera went to their room upstairs and begin packing their belongings, leaving Daryl and Maggie alone.

"Think Rick will let em stay."

"I don't know Daryl, but we can plead their cases." Maggie replied with a look in her eyes saying she wasn't going to let them be tossed out and Daryl agreed with her.

The two sisters walked to Daryl and Maggie's car. Tamera was about to climb in, but Peyton stopped her.

"Listen when we get there stay by my sides at all times do you understand me Tamers?" Peyton said giving her little sister a squeeze. She looked up and was met with the stern eyes of Daryl, "And stay away from Daryl." She said knowing what men were capable of. Peyton said a silent pray, hoping that they had found good people, because all they had found so far was more monstrous than the walkers.

The ride back to the prison was long and strained, filled with awkward silence. Tamera had fallen asleep curled in her big sister's lap. Peyton looked out the window and watched the trees pass her by, and for a moment she could almost forget the world had ended.

"How old is she?" Maggie asked pulling Peyton from her thoughts and back to reality.

"She's twelve. "Replied Peyton tiredly.

"Where are your parents?"

"Does it matter?" She bit defensively.

"I'm sorry about your folks." Daryl said with empathy in his voice.

"Don't be. Some people get what they deserve." Peyton said nonchalantly

Maggie wondered if they were bringing some one dangerous back to their home and family. Daryl felt that he understand the weight of the comment all too well.

"How old are you?" Maggie asked, changing the subject.

"Sixteen. "Peyton replied, looking down at her baby sister.

"You're just babies." Maggie said sadly.

"Funny I never felt like one." Peyton said

Daryl did understand the full weight on that response and things were slowly becoming clear to the hunter. He had never had a child hood either. When they reached the prison night had completely fallen. Peyton got out and looked around, and for the first time in her young life she felt safe. Tamera climbed out sleepily and smiled up at her sister. She started to speak, but was cut off by the sound of a baby crying. Both sisters turned to see where the sound was coming from and saw a young blonde about the age of Peyton carrying a baby Peyton looked at the infant and felt hope rise up for the first time in her life, as she watched Maggie start preparing a bottle, and Daryl rushing to hold the baby

"I guess this place is a haven." Peyton whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 I Hurt Myself Today

_**A/N Base on Johnny Cash Hurt Beta and co-written with Deanandjo4ever1 Warnings in this chapter include teen drug use**_

Chapter 3 I Hurt Myself Today

After Peyton and Tamera met with everyone but the leader Rick. Maggie showed them to their cell. As soon as Tamera's head hit her pillow, her eyes fluttered and she was sound asleep. Hopefully her dreams were filled with pleasant things, such as unicorns and young princes. Peyton lie down and soon sleep took over her. Nightmares soon plagued her young, tired mind. She was backing home, her father called her name, hate dripping from his voice. She knew what was about to happen. He busts through her door and before she relived any more of her horrendous past, she awoke with a start. Peyton couldn't get back to sleep, so she got up and went to her bag and quietly dug through it. After a few moments of digging she found what she was looking for, a small bag of a white powdery substance, cocaine. She sat back on her bunk and snorted a small amount. Immediately the pain and fear of the world began to fade. She felt that she needed to walk around and move. She walked into the yard. Peyton looked up and saw Daryl in the guard tower. She walked over and climbed the stairs to enter. Daryl not expecting anyone for a few more hours whirled around and pointed his crossbow at her.

"Why do you keep pointing that shit at me?" she asked playfully as a slow easy smile crept across her face.

Daryl looked at her and the full moon caught her eyes and he knew that look all too well, this kid was high. He put the crossbow down and turned around, going back to his watch. Peyton sauntered over to Daryl

"Mind if I join ya?" she asked awfully fast. He just gave her a nod.

"So when can I meet this Rick." Peyton asked with seriousness in her young voice, as she looked up at the man.

"Soon." was all he said not even glancing at her.

"Where is he?" she asked curiously.

"You ask a lotta questions." Daryl responded dryly.

"Is she dead?" She asked sounding closer to her age than she had in the very short time Daryl knew her.

"Who?"

"The baby's mother."

"Yeah." Daryl said pain lacing his voices ad he thought about earlier that day.

"That sucks." Peyton said sympathetically.

Peyton turned and looked at Daryl and smiled.

"You know ya kind of cute." Peyton said smiling seductively. Daryl grunted, knowing this was the drugs talking and not the kid. He regretted letting the kid stay up there with him.

"Do you think I'm cute?" She asked moving closer and her voice was so broken.

Daryl understood more about these two girls past every second he was around them. Daryl turned and faced the young girl; he placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"You're high." Daryl said with force but his voice also held compassion and understanding.

"I'm not high." Peyton said harshly, shoving his hand off of her shoulder.

"What do you use?" Daryl asked, knowing it had to be pretty hard for her to be coming on to a man old enough to be her daddy.

"Cocaine." She answered defeated.

"Go back to your cell and sleep it off." He said sternly.

Peyton nodded her and started walking toward the door.

"Hey kid, stop sneaking up on me." Daryl said trying to relieve the tension as she started down the stairs.

He watched her walk all the way back to the prison, making sure she got there safely. In this world, hell even the old one, many men would have jumped at the chance to take advantage of a sixteen year old kid. Daryl would never lay an inappropriate hand to her. She was just a kid and he would protect her at all costs. Maybe saving these sisters was a chance to make up for his failure with Sophia. He hoped Carol was looking at him proudly in heaven.

Peyton woke up the next morning and looked at the top bunk and found Tamera missing. She started to panic, thinking only the worst things that she could possibly imagine. She raced downstairs, only to find Tamera sitting next to Carl, the young boy she had met last night eating and laughing.

"Tamera I thought I told you to stay by my side." Peyton shouted angrily.

"She was hungry." Beth said defending the young girl.

"Is everyone okay?" Rick asked as he walked into the cell block for the first time in a day.

"Yeah we are. Maggie and Daryl found a few young survivors and they need a place to stay." Hershel said as he ate his breakfast.

"I don't know right now." Rick said as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

"I'll decide later. I have to get back." Rick said as if he was having trouble forming his sentences and with that Rick walked back through the door and disappeared down the dark hall.

"So that's Rick." Peyton said dryly, setting down taking the bowl of noodles Beth offered her.

"We need to go on another run for formula." Hershel stated.

"Glenn and I will go." Maggie volunteered, wanting a break away from the prison.

"I'll go and clear some of the other areas." Daryl said.

"I'll go." Oscar, a big black man in prison drab offered.

"Okay. Carl why don't ya come with us too." Daryl said as he walked over and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Okay." Carl agreed happily looking up at the older man.

"Count me in too." Peyton spoke up. She knew that she needed to start pulling her weight. Maggie and Daryl were the only ones that she had really had any contact with, and they had both been nice and looked after her. Peyton was ready to do anything to earn a place for her and Tamera.

All eyes turned to Peyton, shocked. "Think you should stay."

Daryl said his voice sounded as if there was almost no room for argument.

"I want to help, earn my keep." Peyton said trying to convince Daryl to change his mind.

She walked to her cell and grabbed her pistol and was turning to leave, when she was met by Daryl.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked aggravated.

"Getting ready." She responded as if it was obvious.

"Not with that gun. Take your bat." He said. Peyton was about to protest, but she knew she needed to follow their rules is she wanted her stay.

"Fine." Peyton said defeated, she placed her gun back in her bag and grabbed the bat. Peyton walked over to her sister.

"Stay close to Beth." She said with an authoritative tone as she hugged Tamera. Tamera nodded.

"Stay safe. Please." Tamera said on the verge of tears.

"You know I will." Peyton said.

"I'll take care of her kid." Daryl called. Peyton walked over to where Oscar, Carl and Daryl was waiting.

"You ready." Daryl asked.

"Yeah." She walked out behind the other three.

They cleared the tombs slowly. Daryl and Carl took point, Peyton a little further behind and Oscar stayed further back to watch for stragglers. Daryl used this time to talk to Carl, from what Peyton was able to gather, Rick was Carl's dad and the baby his sister, their mom had died just yesterday during child birth. Peyton quickened her pace and got up next to Daryl Carl fell back to her position.

"Hey I just wanted to say sorry about last night." She whispered not wanting for Carl to hear.

"It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing." Daryl said sheepishly.

"Thank you for not taking me up on it." Peyton said falling next to Carl.

Daryl sent everyone back up to the main cell block, when Peyton reached her sister; she hugged her and sat down next to her.

"Where are you kids from? "Hershel asked kindly.

"Atlanta." Tamera answered.

"How did you escape?" Beth asked not able to hide the shock in her voice.

"Just lucky I guess." Peyton said dryly.

Rick walked in and looked at Peyton and Tamera

"What are your names?" He asked briskly.

"I'm Peyton and this is my little sister Tamera. Please let us stay. We haven't had any where safe. It's hell out there." Peyton pleaded.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Rick answered as he walked toward his daughter.

Rick took the child in his arms and walked outside with her. The others followed, as they walked outside the dead rattled the fences, smelling the live meat. The group saw a woman with a basket in her hands, clasping the fence. Rick handed the baby to Carl and walked toward the gate trying to figure out what she wanted, and why she had baby supplies. Carl handed the baby to Peyton and ran toward his dad.


	4. Chapter 4 Tamera

A/N Sorry for the long update, this is betted by Deanadjo4ever1. She would like to apologize for her delayed work on this chapter, due to a family member that was ill.

Chapter 4

After the strange appearance of the African woman, Michonne they learned that Glenn and Maggie had been taking by some that called himself the Governor. Daryl, Rick, and Peyton agreed that they would go get them back. Tamera was worried about her big sister, as she was sure that Beth was for Maggie and Glenn, and Carl about his father and Daryl.

Tamera got up from the table that they ate at and went outside, hoping the fresh air would help her relax and feel a little better. Carl noticed that the young girl had left the prison, and decided that he would go and check on her. He walked out and found her quickly; she was setting on the steps of the cage that had protected Beth and Hershel the day his mother had died.

"What are you doing?" Carl asked friendly as he walked toward her.

"Waiting on Peyton to get back." She replied, while looking from the woods to the road where they would return from.

"Dad and Daryl will bring her back safe and sound." Carl said trying to make her feel better.

"I hope they find Glenn and Maggie. I like them." Tamera said with hope in her voice as the sadness crept away.

"They will come back safe." Carl promised taking her hand in his. Tamera smiled and placed a small kiss on his check, making the boy blush a deep red.

"Thank you, for making me feel better Carl." She said smiling.

"No problem." Carl responded as coolly as he could, as he got up and walked back into the prison.

Tamera watched as Carl walked back into the prison, with a smile on her face.

"He's kinda cute." She thought to herself with a little grin on her lips.

Tamera got up and followed him in, maybe the fresh air had helped, along with the help of a friend. Tamera walked to the cell that she shared with Peyton. She grabbed her backpack and began to rummage through it looking for her sketch pad. Then she remembered that she had placed in Peyton's bag the day before they arrived at the prison. She started going through her sister's belonging, when she found her cocaine. She slowly opened the baggy.

"What are you doing?" Carl asked. Tamera jumped.

"Nothing." She exclaimed a little too quickly. Carl didn't notice though.

"Just drawing." She said holding up the sketch pad and smiling innocently.

Carl closed the small distant from the door to her bed and sat down beside her.

"May I see some of your drawings?' He asked smiling at her. She smiled back and handed Carl the book. He flipped through them, pausing on the ones that interested him.

"These are really good!" he exclaimed, smiling as he looked. He came to a picture of a girl setting in the corner surrounded by darkness, his face fell.

"Did you draw this after the virus hit?" Carl asked, not looking at Tamera, but still at the disturbing picture.

"No." Tamera said her voice full of sadness and hurt, as she looked at Carl.

"Is she you?" He asked with deep concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated firmly trying to hide the tears in her voice. Carl handed the Tamera her pad back.

"May I draw you?" She asked perking back up. Carl nodded his head and chuckled.

"Yeah." Carl liked being around Tamera he found that her company made him forget a little bit about the world that they lived in now.

Carl hoped that Rick would decide to let them stay. He didn't see his dad kicking two kids out, but his father had not been right since his mom died.

"So where are you from?" She asked with true interest in her voice, as she drew a portrait of him.

"King County." He answered trying to sit as still as possible.

"Dad used to be a cop there." Carl said, hoping he made himself sound cooler. Tamera paused from her drawing and looked up at Carl, worrying crossing her young features. "Do you think they'll come back?" She asked with great concern in her voice.

"Yeah. My dad and Daryl will look after everyone. They're the best." Carl answered putting all the hope and confidence he still carried into that one sentence.

Tamera finished her drawing and laid her pencil down; she turned the sketch to show Carl.

"Wow! That's really good." Carl said honestly.

"You really think so?" Tamera asked pride beaming from her voice, and true joy filling her face

. "Yeah." Carl answered her.

Tamera looked at Carl and began to move in for her first real kiss. Carl felt panic grip his heart, but he fought the urge to run and leaned in, their lips were inches apart.

BANG! The two broke apart, jumped up and ran out of her cell, to make sure Hershel and Beth were okay. Beth was standing with her hand on Hershel's shoulder and looking to make sure that the younger kids were okay. Carol and Oscar came in to check on everyone.

"Beth you stay in her with Judith and keep her safe." Hershel demanded. Beth did as she was told.

"That sounded like gun shots." Hershel said.

"I'll go check it out." Carl said running towards the sound of the shots. Hershel, Tamera, Carol and Oscar followed the young boy. They saw a group of three men and two women, one had been bitten. Carl took the walkers that was swarming them, and ran toward the gate with his keys out. He was unsure of the group, but he couldn't let them stay outside and be eaten.


	5. Chapter 5 Care

Chapter 5

A/N Betaed by Deanandjo4ever1 all mistakes are hers. Please read review and enjoy. Warning this chapter does contain drug use by a minor.

Two Days Later

Peyton was setting alone in the cell that she shared with her sister, thinking over the events that had taken place over the forty eight hours, Oscar had been killed trying to save Glenn and Maggie and Axel had been shot in the head when the governor attacked the prison. Daryl had come back with his older brother Merle and her young body and mind was exhausted. Tamera was out doing something with Carl, only God knew what and it was clear to anyone that took the time to notice the two kids had major crushes on one another.

Peyton's mind wondered to the small group that Rick had thrown out in a madden rage; she was glad that they were not allowed to stay. Something about the man and his son had made her uneasy, nervous even. Peyton was about to go look for her little sister and see what kind of mischief her and Carl had been into and see if she could help.

Rick walked in and by the look on his face he was about to given her an order.

"You're on guard duty with me."

He spoke with authority; he then turned and left her cell. Peyton picked her piston and started out of the prison and headed toward the tower that Rick was in and she took her post beside him. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence that felt like it stretched forever. Rick finally broke the ice.

"Why were you and Tamera alone?" Rick asked trying to get a sense of the two young sisters. "When the infection hit, I grabbed her and took off." Peyton told the older man, she had not really given her family much thought since that fateful day.

"What about your parents?" Peyton looked at Rick and tried to think of an answer to give him, but all she managed to do was open and close her mouth which gave her the appearance of a fish out of water.

"I don't know." She finally spoke.

"You don't know?" Rick asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry." He spoke sadly.

"Don't be! I hope their dead." The words fell out of her mouth before she could control them. Rick looked at her and wondered if he had made the right call by letting them stay.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned.

"I hate them; I hate what they did to Tamera and me." She said as the tears began to form in her big brown eyes. Rick's mind began to wonder what kind of hell these two young girls had gone there in their short life.

"What did they do Peyton?" Rick asked with compassion as he placed his hand on her right shoulder looking her in the eyes, his sheriff training kicking in.

"Can we not talk about this?" She all but yelled at the older man. Rick stopped pushing and changed the subject to the cold weather approaching. Rick looked over at the young girl and noticed the dark circles under her tired eyes. In that moment she looked way beyond her sixteen years.

"Why don't you go and get some rest." Rick said with deep caringly. Peyton got up and left the guard tower thankful for the exit. Rick sat alone in the darkness and pondered on the two young girls that Maggie and Daryl had brought back with them. Something had happened in their past and it had left many emotional scars.

Peyton woke the next morning and sat up and stretched in her bunk. She looked down at the bottom bunk and took in her sister's sleeping form. She decided to try and find some different clothes to wear. It had been days since had the chance to change. She found a basic t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Peyton began to change clothes, when she took off her shirt she noticed the scars that covered her and the pain from the past came rushing back like a hard punch to the gut that took her breath it all came back to haunt her. Tear began to flow freely down dark young beautiful face. She grabbed her back and began digging for what little cocaine she had left. Just when she had found it and was about to pull it out Rick walked in. She grabbed the clean shirt she was about to put on and covered her chest quickly afraid of what he might see or think. Rick turned around quickly to give her a chance to change.

"Sorry." He said with honesty.

Peyton didn't realize that he had seen the scars and the tears fall down her face and now knew that she had physical scars to go with the emotional ones as well. He needed to find these girls secret out and soon, he needed to help them.

"You act like you never seen a woman before." Peyton said flirtingly.

"You're not a woman Peyton you're a kid and I don't look at children that way." Rick said as uncomfortable prickle begin to creep down his spine knowing that they young girl was getting dressed. Behind him

"You can turn around now." Peyton said with a sigh. Rick turned toward the young girl.

"Carl, Michonne, and I are going on a run for guns and I want you to come." Rick said as more of a statement than a question. Peyton turned to look at her little sister.

"She'll be safe here." Rick said kindly.

"Okay. Give me a few." Peyton stated. Rick nodded his head and walked out of their cell. She waited until he was completely out of sight. Once she was sure the man was gone she took out her Cocaine again and took a small snort. She felt the buzz immediately.

"Tamera wake up." Peyton said a little too loudly. Tamera began to wake up and looked up at her older sister.

"What?" She asked grumpily from being woken so loudly.

"Rick is taking me out on a run." Peyton told her.

"What? No I want you to stay. It's not safe out there." Tamera said panicking.

"I have to go I'll be safe." Peyton told the younger girl trying to quill the fear she was feeling. She knew that the promise was one that she couldn't necessarily keep, because Tamera was right it was dangerous out there. Peyton hoped and prayed that the group that they had found would take care of her little sister if anything happened to her.

"Stay with Beth and Carol. They'll look after you." Peyton told her. She knew that the two women had a soft spot for children and the older man Hershel seemed to like them as well. "Okay please be safe." Tamera said

"I will." Peyton said as she pulled her sister into a loving embrace. Tamera walked her sister out to the car and watched as she got in and drove away.

Along the way they passed a man pleading at the top of his lungs for them to stop. No one said a word and the drive right past him leaving him to fend for himself. They arrived to the small town Rick and Carl had lived in before the world hat went to shit. Rick stopped the car and they all piled out. They begin walking taking down a few walkers as they went. Rick stopped and turned to everyone.

"We're going too spilt up." He told them. "You and Carl go and search for food and anything else that we can use." Rick said pointing to Michonne.

"Peyton and I are going to go and get the guns." Rick said motioning for Peyton to follow him. Michonne and Carl went one direction and Rick and Peyton the other.

Peyton and Rick had been walking for a few minutes or so and when they were out of earshot of the other Rick stopped and looked Peyton in the eyes.

"I know you're high." Rick said the look that his blue eyes carried said he wasn't going to debate the issue.

"Does it fucking matter?" Peyton asked hatefully.

"Yes. It does. You can't go out on a run high not with my son with us. If something goes wrong then you're a liability and you'll be lost." Rick yelled.

"I won't be lost when I use the drugs I feel normal I'm more alert and awake." Peyton said in her defense.

"No that's what you think it slows you down. We'll talk about this when we get back." Rick said with finality in his voice. It was clear that this issue was not over.

They found the small pawn shop and went in clearing the few walkers that were in the store. Peyton grabbed all the guns her bag could carry and Rick grabbed all the ammo and anything else he could find that would be of use such as knives and other weapons. They walked back to the car to find that Carl and Michonne was already there waiting for them.

As they drove back to the prison they pasted the guy that had tried to get them to stop and the walkers had killed him. They stopped and picked up his back pack and kept driving. They got back to the prison and Peyton ran to Tamera and hugged her fiercely.

"Peyton." Rick called from the car where he stood alone. Peyton looked at him and knew what he wanted to talk about. She walked over to him where he placed a loving but firm hand on his shoulder and walked her away from the others.

"If you want to stay here you have to give up the drugs." Rick told her.

"Why it's not hurting anybody." Peyton argued.

"Wrong its hurting you." Rick said with a sigh.

"Why in the hell do you care!" Peyton yelled

. "Because I want to help you." Rick sincerity ringing in his voice.

"I don't need your fucking help." Peyton said as she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and tried to walk away.

"Peyton! Get back her." Peyton stopped dead in her tracks at the command in his voice and turned around. Rick sighed and rubbed his hand across his face.

"Okay. Let's just talk." He said kindly.

"Fine let's talk." Peyton said almost rudely. Rick smiled at her.

Rick and Peyton walked further out in the yard.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Peyton asked as she walked with Rick.

"Let's start with something simple where are you from?"

"Atlanta." Peyton replied.

"Any other brothers or sisters."

"No just Tamera.

"Did you live with your parents?"

"Yeah." Peyton said, Rick noticed that she was giving very short and direct answers not volunteering any more information than she had to.

"Where are they?" Rick asked kindly looking her in the eyes.


End file.
